In The Name Of Love!
by Cilla
Summary: By Ashley Bergman! Please don´t blame me. Its about Lily and James life. What did actully happen the night they died? What happen before?What was going on? Please. R&R, R&R!


Called: In the Name of Love  
  
By: Ashley Bergman  
  
In the name of love,  
  
One more, in the name of love.  
  
~U2 Pride In the name of love.  
  
Why, why did I have to marry him? Lily Potter thought bitterly, staring at her black haired, good natured husband. I should have married Severus. Reputation isn't everything.  
  
She heard Harry crying in his crib. Lily rushed over.  
  
"Oh dear. . . It's going to be alright Harry," she told her darling little boy, who had, unfortunately, inherited his dad's hair. But he had her eyes. Everyone told her so.  
  
The best thing about marrying James (and there was one) was Harry. Well, she supposed she must have loved James at one time or another. But Lily could never remember. There was something wrong with her, she had been forgetful lately, she wondered if it was because of Lord Voldemort?  
  
Lily had met the deadly lord, previously Tom Riddle, Voldemort, when she was out with Severus. He had terrified her, but as long as she had Severus on her side, she would be safe.  
  
That's what Severus told her.  
  
"Is he okay, honey?" came that annoyingly concerned voice.  
  
"He's fine James," she said.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, staring into her eyes. He loved her. Who didn't love Lily Potter?  
  
There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Get it," she commanded James. She decided to calm down now, and not show her true feelings to James. There was the plan. . . the plan severus had constructed. Voldemort had agreed. Oh lord, did she want to go through with the plan? Yes. Yes. She could finally join the right side. The side she belonged in.  
  
But what would become of Harry? She would have to take him with her. He was such an angelic little boy, how could they resist?  
  
But they could. They were death eaters after all. They wouldn't love her little boy. Maybe. . . Dumbledore. He could take her son. Or maybe Petunia. . . but she hated lily. So, Dumbledore it would have to do. She could give harry to Remus, ah yes that would work. Or Sirius Black. . . he was harry's godfather after all.  
  
Speak of the devil. There came Sirius now, his handsome face covered by his messy black hair.  
  
"Hullo lily, hows the little guy doing?"  
  
Lily smiled at Sirius. She did like James' friends.  
  
"He's pretty good. Harry, would you like to go to your godfather?" Lily asked the squirmy little boy. He didn't say anything. "well, of course he does," said Sirius, taking him into his arms. "hey there kid. We're going to have so much fun when you get older, gonna teach you how to play Quidditch and everything."  
  
Yes, Sirius would do well. Lily knew that if she did join the dark side, she'd most likely never be able to see Harry again, until he was grown up, away from the protection of all the good wizards and witches. But Sirius would take care of her little boy.  
  
Sirius set harry down, and watched him crawl to the toys on the other side of the room.  
  
"Smart little bugger, isn't he?" Sirius said to James and Lily.  
  
"Yes, he is. Must take after Lily." James said.  
  
"And you," Lily said, putting on a fake laugh. She was the master of fake laughs. James was such a joke teller. Lord, did he bug her.  
  
James smiled at her, and she smiled back. She was also the master of fake smiles. She supposed maybe she use to smile real smiles at James. But she had changed. Thank god for that.  
  
Sirius was their secret keeper. He was the only person who knew where they were. Voldemort had been after James forever. But she was going to help him. . . if she went along with the plan.  
  
But she would. She hadn't seen Severus in forever. She loved that man, despite his cold heart. And he loved her.  
  
She would have to have a talk with Remus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, she slipped out of her bed, after casting a deep sleep charm on James. That was the benefit of being so smart.  
  
She was going to Remus' house, apparated in fact. Lily knew she would be in no danger if she did so. Voldemort didn't want to kill her. In fact, this was part of the plan.  
  
Lily arrived at Remus' house in no time. She walked into his bedroom, he was barely covered by the blankets, he looked like he was cold. She took the homemade quilt and pushed it over his bare neck. There.  
  
The plan was for Lily to cast a dream charm on him. So she could control his dreams. The plan was for Lily to make him dream that Pettigrew would be the better choice for secret keeper.  
  
She wondered what kind of dream she should make it. A dream that Voldemort came to Sirius and threatened to kill him if he didn't tell where the potters where? Maybe. . . but she needed to make it terrifying, to truly get to the man.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Remus was curled up in his bed, shivering slightly. He was dreaming.  
  
It was a beautiful day, despite all the pain and sorrow floating around. It was a beautiful day, despite the Potters being locked away. It was a beautiful day, despite Lord Voldemort's killings. Remus Lupin was wandering around, trying to find Sirius, and ask him how James, and lily were doing. And the kid. Harry. But he couldn't find him.  
  
That was when the skies turned violent, thrushing around it's yellow bolts, threatening bolts. Remus looked for cover, and ran into a dungeon. He had never been there before, and he heard painful cries. It sounded too much like Sirius for him to back away. Remus proceeded, into the vast darkness of the dungeon.  
  
That was when he saw Sirius, his face twisted into terror, his mouth wide open, piercing screams that created shivers on Remus' back.  
  
Lord Voldemort was standing over him, laughing, stabbing his long fingernails into his back, using some sort of spell to enhance the pain.  
  
"You stupid boy! Your stupid friends! How could they think I could not figure out it was you, boy, who was the secret keeper. You should have made Pettigrew the secret keeper, I would have never known. You stupid, foolish boy!" Sirius kept screaming, and Voldemort kept laughing.  
  
Remus Lupin sat up suddenly. It was daytime. He was drenched in sweat. That was when he remembered the dream. He shuddered at the vision of Padfoot being tortured like that.  
  
That dream was a message, a message that he should give to Sirius. Wormtail should become the secret keeper. Lord Voldemort would never suspect it.  
  
Remus got out of bed and quickly took a shower and got dressed. Than he apparated to Sirius Black's house.  
  
Sirius, as he figured, was still sleeping. The man could sleep endlessly, no matter what the situation was.  
  
"Padfoot, wake up chum," Remus said to the the sleeping lump. He moved slightly.  
  
"Get up," Remus shouted at the man.  
  
Sirius turned around, startled by the urgent tone in Remus' voice.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Sirius asked, grumpily.  
  
"I had this dream," said Remus, sitting down in the chair by Sirius' bed.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Go tell it to Lily, she's the dream interperator."  
  
"No, this is serious. This is about you!" Remus looked around him paranoid.  
  
"Okay, fine, tell me about it." Sirius said. He sat up, realizing that Remus was not going to leave until he got to tell his story.  
  
"You were being tortured by Voldemort. He knew you were the secret keeper. He said that you shouldn't have been the secret keeper, that peter should have."  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked, painsticken by the idea of him being tortured.  
  
"It makes sense, doesn't it? Peter, the harmless cowardly little boy? Who would suspect that?" Remus said, standing up suddenly.  
  
Sirius though about it. It made sense. He was the most likely of everyone to be James' secret keeper. It was too obvious, he realized now.  
  
"You know what Remus?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right. I better get going, if I'm going to tell them to switch."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a good thing Pettigrew was a death eater, Lily thought. Otherwise there'd be no way  
  
Voldemort could find them. Sirius would die for them, and Voldemort would have nothing. But if Remus followed her plan, which he would, than Pettigrew would become secret keeper, and  
  
James would be dead. She almost laughed aloud, a real laugh.  
  
It was a shame that she couldn't just tell Voldemort where they were. But she didn't know. Only the secretkeeper knew.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius Black arrived at the Potter's portkey like home. He knocked on the door, and smiled at  
  
James when he came to the door.  
  
"Jesus, why are you so early Sirius? Anything wrong?" James asked, his frow burrowed in concern.  
  
"No, not really James. I just got a visit from Remus, who had a dream. Anyways, We think you should use Peter as your secret keeper." Sirius said bluntly.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
Honestly, Prongs could be so dense sometimes.  
  
"Well," Sirius said slowly. "Voldemort would never suspect Peter was the secret keeper, but he would know it was me right away."  
  
James nodded. "Perhaps you're right. We'll, I guess you better get Peter, and go to Dumbledore. He'll switch you."  
  
Sirius gulped, tears flooding his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, man." He told his best friend.  
  
James nodded, his own eyes watering. He gave his friend a hug and told him to get going.  
  
James stood at the door long after Sirius had gone. He was never close to Peter or Remus like he was to Sirius. Well, maybe Remus. But never Peter. He couldn't understand the scrawny kid.  
  
"Who was that?" came lily's beautiful voice behind him.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" he said, lightly. "it was Sirius. But that's the last time we'll see him for a while."  
  
Lily looked up at him. "What do you mean, dear?"  
  
"Peter's going to be secretkeeper now." He told her.  
  
She didn't seem surprised.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Her plan worked, now all she had to do was wait. Wait. Wait. And wait. HE would be here, soon.  
  
She sat against the couch, bouncing Harry up and down, joyfulling listening to his obliviously happy giggles. He was such a cute boy. He would be a handsome man, like and unlike his father. Only a while longer, until she could be reunited with Severus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"My lord. . . I have the location of the-the potters, my lord." Wormtail stuttered.  
  
The tall pale man smiled, an ugly smile, a smile that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"You have done well servent. I will reward you. But first. . . lead me to the potters."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was sleeping in his crib, or Lily thought he was. When she heard him wailing, she rushed into his bedroom. She was too overprotective of him, james told her. Perhaps she was. But he was her treasure.  
  
She scooped up her bundle of joy, and slowly rocked him back and forth in her arms, humming softly to him.  
  
He looked up at her with his huge emerald eyes wide open, trying to grab her hair. Lily stroked his head, and whispered to him,  
  
"Go to bed, honey. The dark lord will be here soon."  
  
Harry paid her no attention, and continued to stretch his arm up, reaching for something he would never get.  
  
Boom. She heard the door slam open. Lily smiled. She smiled in fear. She heard James, yelling.  
  
She calmly walked into the living room, harry in her arms.  
  
He was there, with James. They were pointing wands at each other. There were sparks flying, lights flashing.  
  
James noticed her, and shouted frantically, "lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. . ."  
  
Lily stood there there, smiling at her husband. His face scrunched up in confused belief. "no lily, no. . ." he said, his voice shaking.  
  
That was when he lost control of the wand, and Voldemort plunged him into death. Lily's smile disappeared. He was dead. She had killed someone. No matter how much she loved Severus. . . she wasn't sure she could go this far. But it was too late, she already had.  
  
Voldemort turned to her, his eyes blazing.  
  
"You."  
  
Lily swallowed. He wasn't going to kill her. . . he had promised.  
  
"Gimme the boy." He told her.  
  
"No. . . no. . . you promised." She said, backing up slowly.  
  
"Yes, I promised your protection. But he. . . he will fight. He will kill me. I must dispose of him immediately."  
  
Lily's heart stopped. Her Harry, kill her baby?  
  
He flew out of her arm, and fell on the ground.  
  
"No. . ." she said, running in front of him. " Not Harry! Not Harry! Please—I'll do anything—".  
  
"Stand aside, stand aside girl," came his harsh reply. NO, this wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let him kill her baby.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed.  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . Stand Aside, now. . ." he was yelling now, his wand was pointing at her.  
  
He was going to kill him. Well, not if she could help it. She had put a protection charm on Harry earlier, but for it to work. . . she needed to die. To die. So final. And what would become of Severus. . . harry. . . Harry couldn't die.  
  
"Not Harry," she said feircly. "Please no. Take me, Kill me instead. Not Harry, have mercy, have mercy,"  
  
She saw him, heard him shout out, "Avada Kedavra,".  
  
And that was the last thing she would ever know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry Potter awoke from his dream. He kept hearing the words, " Go back to bed Honey, the dark lord will be here soon." THE END.  
  
In the name of Love.  
  
One more,  
  
In the name of Love.  
  
~U2, pride in the name of love.  
  
Author's note. . . so , what did you think of my version? It hit me, when I was surfing the web, and I wrote it nonstop. Took me about a half hour. And wow. . . it's pretty good. I know a lot of you will be like, Lily wasn't evil. . . but do we really know that? 


End file.
